Benutzer Diskussion:AndiDerFan
Hi AndiDerFan - wir freuen uns, dass Moorhuhn Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel : Dankeschön. Ich hoffe das Projekt wird etwas.(Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von AndiDerFan (Diskussion ) – Datum/Uhrzeit unbekannt Ich denke nicht, dass der Alien aus Schatzjäger der gleiche wie der aus den Adventures ist. Außerdem habe ich mir bei dem Artikel über die Aliens aus Moorhuhn Adventure 2 die Finger wund geschrieben... (Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von unbekanntem Autor (Diskussion) – Datum/Uhrzeit unbekannt Admin Hallo Wie du bereits gemerkt hast, haben wir, Alex von Galaxy_2 und Alex von Galaxy_2-Alex, das Wiki übernommen. Wir werden es ummodeln und haben bereits viele Seioten gelöscht und inaktive Admins, so auch dir, die Adminrechte entzogen. Du bist aber der einzige, der mit Hilfe der Spezialseite Benutzerrechteverwaltung bei deinem Namen dir deine Adminrechte zurückholen kannst, falls du und die anderen wieder aktiv werden wollt. Wenn ihr das tut, kontaktiert uns bitte, um euch alle neuen Regeln vorzustellen. Ich habe auf einer Diskussionsseite gelesen, dass du es besser findest, wenn es Seiten über Fanseitenmacher und anderen, für Moorhuhn nicht direkt relevanten Personen gibt. Das ist eindeutig falsch. Infos über einen sollten direkt auf der Benutzerseite stehen, für alle anderen ist hier leider kein Platz. Besonders Seiten über Fan und Spieleseiten sind sehr unwichtig, da sie nicht direkt von der Moorhuhn-Serie handeln. Das wollte ich nur mal erwähnen. Grüße von Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) 19:51, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Lieber Alex von Galaxy_2 und Alex von Galaxy_2-Alex, : da euer Team bereits über zwei "Alex" verfügt, möchte ich doch Fragen, ob nicht noch ein dritter Alex von nöten ist, da meine Wenigkeit ebenfalls diesen zierlichen Namen trägt. : Ich würde euch dann auch mit Freuden die Admin-Rechte entziehen und alle Artikel auf das wesentliche, das "Moorhuhn", reduzieren, die restlichen Informationen können nämlich auch über die Spielepackungen bezogen werden. Ebenso bewerbe ich mich hiermit als Mit-Admin, da ich Gefallen dran finde, anderer Leuten Verfasstes ohne triftige Grundangabe zu löschen. Mit Freundlichen Grüßen, MhFan 21:56, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: ...doch zu viel Freiheit ist nichts. Ein Wiki braucht ein einheitliches System, um wachsen zu können. Artikel, die wirklich nichts mit Moorhuhn zu tun haben, sollten auch nicht hier sein. Ich werde mit Vinc nocheinmal reden, ob ein Artikel über die Moorhuhn World okay ist. Auf diesem können dann alle wieder schreiben, aber einzelne Artikel hätten wirklich keinen Sinn. Ich werde aber noch überlegen. Einige Benutzer sind sehr kontraproduktiv, vielleicht folgt doch die Trennung, das überlege ich mit aber nochmal mit Vinc. natürlich weiß ich, dass man das mit Spaß angehen muss, oft denke ich aber nicht so. Wie wir zum Moorhuhn Wiki gestoßen sind, haben wir auch nichtsüber die Moorhuhn World erfahren. Ich kann in meiner Klasse fragen: Alle kennen Moorhuhn. Moorhuhn ist berühmt, wenn nicht zugleich beliebt. Viel Artbeit steckt hier dahinter und das wird auf jeden Fall mehr. Die ganzen MediaWiki-Seiten zu ändern war schon eine große Arbeit. Wir arbeiten jetzt bereits 1 1/2 Jahre im MarioWiki mit und wir haben ihm nie den Rücken zugekehrt. Wir sind nicht "Machtgeil", sonst hätten wir keine Möglichkeit offengelassen, dass ihr zurückkommt. Trotzdem herrschen jetzt unsere Regeln, das ist sa, da wir nun das Wiki adoptiert haben. Unser Forum bleibt als seperates Forum zum Moorhuhn Wiki erhalten, da es keinen Bereich in der MHWorld für das MHWiki gibt. Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) 16:37, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::: Natürlich ist das schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit her aber wenn ich das so lese muss ich wirklich lachen. Erstens gibt es seit der Gründung des Wikis ein Thread in der Moorhuhn World. Als deutlich später hinzugekommener User der Moorhuhn World kann ich zwar nicht direkt mitreden aber dennoch kann ich das hier mal aufklären. Das Moorhuhn Wiki ist und bleibt ein großer Bestandteil der Moorhuhn World. Durch Andi entstand dieses Wiki. Keinesfalls von einem Admin der Moorhuhn World. Die User der Moorhuhn World sind heute aus dem genau einzigen Grund wie damals inaktiv, da es nichts neues in der Welt des Moorhuhns gibt. Dass das Wiki nichts mit der Moorhuhn World zu tun haben soll ist ja mal völliger Quatsch. Obwohl ich nichts davon wusste war es wohl gut gleich mit meiner ersten Bearbeitung einen Artikel über die World schrieb. Ich bin hier um das Wiki aufzuräumen und den Staub zu entfernen, neues über das Huhn gibt es nicht weswegen einfach niemand am Wiki arbeiten kann. Die Meinung der beiden Galays kann und will ich nicht verstehen. Zudem hat das Mario Wiki nichts mit dem Moorhuhn Wiki zutun, denn zwischen Moorhuhn und Mario liegen Unterschiede auch wenn beide Wlrter mit einem M beginnen. Es ist lachhaft zu lesen was die beiden Galaxys vor Jahren schrieben und ich würde gerne wissen was sie dachten als sie das schrieben. Aber nun ist das Wiki wieder in der Hand der Moorhuhn World, wo sie hingehört. Wenn jemand Fragen hat dann bin ich bereit sie auf meiner Diskussionsseite zu beantworten. Worauf ich hinaus wollte ist das die Übernahme des Wikis der Galaxys unnötig war. Gargondola (Diskussion) 15:04, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC)